A Collection of Themed Drabbles
by DarthRuinous
Summary: A collection of themed drabbles focusing on Palpatine, Anakin/Darth Vader, Obi-Wan, and others. Humor, drama, angst, adventure, etc.
1. Themes 1 Through 10

Okay, so someone introduced me to theme drabbles today, and as I am procrastinating on my big story, I decided to try it out. So without further ado, here are one-sentence (roughly speaking) answers to the different themes. Humor, drama, adventure, angst, etc. Main characters include Palpatine, Anakin/Darth Vader, Obi-Wan, and various and sundry minions.

**Theme 1** - Home

As he sits in his office chair and ponders the ongoing invasion of his **home **planet, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine is genuinely surprised to find a subtle thrill of regret running through him.

**Theme 2** – Nobody

There are times when he is Supreme Chancellor, glorified defender of democracy and leader of the free worlds…and then there are times when he is **nobody**, sneaking through the grimy underbelly of the corrupt city planet, sliding credits into greedy hands and plotting the downfall of everything he protects when he is somebody.

**Theme 3** – Identity

As he sits and mentally cheers his future apprentice on, he notices with amusement that Dooku has missed an opportune moment to reveal the **identity **of Darth Sidious and take his place as Master, but he is not surprised because Dooku will never be a true Sith, the poor fool.

**Theme 4 **– Corruption

**Corruption **is deceptively simple when the all the target desires is someone who will merely sympathize.

**Theme 5** – Innocence

Some will claim that he robbed the boy of his **innocence**, but Plagueis knows better: nothing ever existed but the monster.

**Theme 6** – Gift

The young padawan studies the way the senators chuckle at the bright green overvest the Chancellor is wearing today, but Anakin knows with a comforting warmth that the Chancellor doesn't care, because the vest was a **gift **from his young friend and he's not afraid to admit it.

**Theme 7** - Loneliness

Darth Vader walks on eggshells around the Emperor in the early days of the Empire, pushing boundaries with only half-hearted effort, for if one destroys the other, then all that is left is the **loneliness**.

**Theme 8** – Sports

As they sit together in front of his large holonet display, Palpatine feels himself dying inside of boredom: of all the **sports** Anakin has to obsess over during the Annual Republic Games, the padawan chooses curling…

**Theme 9** – Zombie

The next time he hears one of his staff refer to him to as a workaholic **zombie,** the Chancellor is going to make sure they disappear quietly into the depths of Coruscant.

**Theme 10 **– Future

Darth Sidious is never too concerned about the **future**, because all possible outcomes are only the children of his unceasing efforts, although he has to admit: he plays favorites.

**As far as I can tell, this is allowed on ffnet. I always thought it would be funny if Anakin gave Palpatine a typical useless article of clothing that smaller children like to buy for family and expect them to wear in public places. Unfortunately, the Star Wars universe doesn't cater to brightly colored ties. **

**Enjoy, read, and review! **


	2. Themes 11 Through 20

**Theme 11** – Pirates

The growing number of **pirates **and mercenaries are after something inconsequential – mere credits – but they manage to steal something far more precious: the people's faith in their government to keep them safe, and he is all too happy to be there for them in these dark times, to provide secure and benevolent guidance.

**Theme 12** – Possessed

As Cosinga screams at him like a man **possessed** and Palpatine stares down at the two still, twisted bodies, he knows his father does not care about the pedestrians…no, no, he cares about his reputation because this incident will create a bit of a scandal.

**Theme 13** – Letters

It was an ancient tradition on Tatooine for family members and close friends to send one another real paper-and-ink **letters** over the holidays, and so young Anakin is thrilled when he receives one from Palpatine, and he is humbled and awed to think that the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic listens to his stories and wants to be his friend.

**Theme 14** – Fairy Tale

He can barely drag himself from the sitting room into his own room, pulling his tiny, battered body through the hallway, passing a painting of the family poised in harmonious bliss in front of the glassy Nubian lake and thinking that it might be nice if the picture were not a bold **fairy tale**, but five years is getting too old to believe in such foolishness anyway, and he focuses on the burning resentment to get him back to his bed.

**Theme 15** – Strength

As young Maul flips and snaps his way through ring after ring of combat droids, Sidious admires the animal **strength** of the boy and briefly entertains the thought of using such power to finish Plagueis, but such dreams cannot come to fruition yet because he himself is still a learner.

**Theme 16** – What If...

Anakin sits in his half-brother's hovel and studies with blurry eyes the blue shape of his mother as she spins around the small kitchen, laughing and saying something to the recorder, but all he hears coming from her mouth is an accusing whisper… _**What if? What if? **_

**Theme 17 **– In-between

From his comfortable place **in-between** his master and the Chancellor in the executive office, twelve-year-old Anakin Skywalker only half-listens to the droning voices discussing the latest mission; his eyes are fixed on the silent, queenly figure showing on the Chancellor's holonet display.

**Theme 18** – Pieces

When the Chosen One is chopped apartand left for dead on the crackling lava bed by his _loving _master, Darth Sidious is the one to pick up the **pieces **and put him together again, but nothing ever fits again like it should, and he briefly, bitterly regrets all that could have been.

**Theme 19** – Choices

**Choices** are luxuries, Obi-Wan decides as he slips into the shiny Nubian ship, especially for Jedi, because if he truly had the choice, he would be running for the next galaxy over, not flying to destroy the best friend he ever had.

**Theme 20** – Alive

After clinically dissecting the murders as Plagueis orders, over and over and over again, Palpatine comes to the enlightening realization that the moment was the first time he had ever truly felt **alive. **

**I've got to say, number 14 was depressing to write, but I don't think Palpatine had much happiness as a child. These little themes are addicting…**

**Read and review! :)**


End file.
